pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chains (Species)
' ' Chains are beings of the Abyss. At one point every one of them was a human but over the course of at least 100 years, if the human manages to stay alive, they evolve into a greater entitey. The way a Chain can escape from the Abyss is by contracting with a human, legally or illegally , and then escaping through a distortion that creates a path to Earth from the Abyss. Contract A contract is formed when a Contractor verbally agrees to form a bond with a Chain, and intakes the Chains' blood, followed by uttering the Chain's name. Illegal Contracts are formed when a contractor drinks a Chains blood to bind themselves to the Chain. Pandora had invented the Blood Sealing Mirrors to prevent people from becoming Illegal Contractors, who were dragged into the Abyss once the Incuse on their chest had made a full revolution, and to tame Chains' powers, but this was only after the Tragedy of Sablier when Pandora was formed. This meant that many of the Baskervilles had Illegal contracts, as well as Jack Vessalius , as there were no Blood Sealing Mirrors to absorb the Chain's blood, so the Contractors would have to drink the blood themselves. Although the Baskervilles were Illegal contractors, they do not seem to be affected by their Illegal Contracts. The purpose of becomming an Illegal Contractor is often to meet the Intention of the Abyss and ask her to turn back time to prevent a hard time in the person's life, however, when this happens, the new timeline tends to be worse than the previous one the Contractor had rewritten. Illegal Contractors are known to feel any pain that their Chains are put through after their Incuses have progressed far enough. This has been shown in Illegal Contractors William West (with Grim) and Elliot Nightray (with Humpty Dumpty). With an Illegal Contract, in order for the Chain to have power, it must devour humans, and so their Illegal Contractors must sacrifice numerous people to their Chain. With Legal Contracts however, Chains do not need to devour humans because of the Blood Sealing Mirrors that control them. Chains Without Contracts Notable Legal Contracts Current 'The General' *Snap-Dragon-Fly Reim Lunettes *March Hare Duke Rufus Barma *Dodo Sharon Rainsworth *Equus Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth *Owl Unknown Pandora Member *Rocking-Horse-Fly Vincent Nightray *Dormouse Xerxes Break *Mad Hatter Zai Vessalius *Gryphon Previous Gilbert Nightray *Raven Notable Illegal Contracts Current Dug *Unknown Chain Jack Vessalius *Oz the B-Rabbit Lily *Bandersnatch Lottie *Leon Previous Celia *Humpty Dumpty Elliot Nightray *Humpty Dumpty Fang *Tove Flower Girl *Card Helen *Humpty Dumpty James *Humpty Dumpty John *Humpty Dumpty Kevin Legnard *Albus Lacie *Lacie's Chain Levi *Raven *Owl *Dodo *Gryphon *Jabberwock Orphan I *Humpty Dumpty Orphan II *Humpty Dumpty Oswald **Raven **Owl **Dodo **Gryphon **Jabberwock Phillipe West *Humpty Dumpty Unknown Contractor *The Fawn Vincent Nightray *Demios William West *Grim Other Contracts These Contracts have not been confirmed as Illegal or Legal as of yet. Echo/Zwei *Duldum Leo *Jabberwock Trivia *The dolls in the Intention of the Abyss' room identified themselves as Chains in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos and Retrace XXXI: Countervalue of Loss . Some of these 'Chains' were based off of Alice in Wonderland characters such as The Puppy, The Dodo, Jabberwock, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Goat, The Rose. *Every Baskerville has been confirmed to have an Illegally Contracted Chain as of Retrace LXXIII: A note . Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Chains